You Don't Even Know
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka has been trying her best to support her daughter Olivia, But when she is fired from her job and had no hope will a stranger with crimson-red eyes and white hair change her and her daughter's life forever? Read&review ;D
1. The Pain

The same old thing has gone on for years. Her parent's never got along, they rarely paid any attention to her when she was little. She ended up with a guy who didn't even love her like she thought he did. Instead of being together forever like he promised, he ended up leaving her alone to face her problems alone..not only that, but when she found out she was pregnant she wanted to tell him but it was already to late.

She was left alone not cared for with no help by anyone. she didn't know what else to do, but that all had to change when she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that she decided to name Olivia. She was beautiful...eveything about her appearance was just..breath taking. Her emerald-green eyes just like her mother with her beautiful silky ash blonde hair and creamy soft skin.

Maka smiled at her daughter remembering how little she used to be. She still was considered little even if she was now five. Maka looks down at her daughter who was now curled up against her chest while she stroked her long-ash blonde hair, while humming a tune.

"I only wish that things could be better Olivia." She murmured to herself as she continues to stroked her daughters hair. Just before she started to doze off into her own slumber Maka heard someone screaming her name. She cursed under her breath and gently Olivia on the bed covering her up and kissing her forehead before leaving the

She made her way down stairs only to come face to face with her Aunt Cathy. She was nothing, but the devil Maka thought she would always yell at her for stupid reasons. Whether, it was that she forgot to give her rent money for the room that her and her daughter occupied or if Olivia was being to loud when she played upstairs.

Either way Maka couldn't stand her or her cocky little attitude as far as she is concerned Cathy does nothing, but harass her about everything she does and she just can't take it anymore. Maka sighs as Cathy death glares her tapping her foot impatiently on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes Cathy?; Is there something that you needed?" She muttered still trying to sound a bit polite, knowing Cathy if Maka got cocky or smart even once. she would throw her and Olivia out in a heartbeat.

"Don't you _Yes Cathy _me you little twerp! You Know exsacally what I want!" She hissed."If this is about the rent...I promise I'll get it to you by tomorrow. Work got cut a little short today and so did the pay." Maka replied rather meekly."I dont give a shit about your _damn_ job! I only care about the fucking money you owe me!" She screamed.

Maka sighed shaking her head back in forth trying to get Cathy to understand the position she's in now, but every time she tries to explain she doesn't want anything to do with it.

"Cathy...please you have to give me more time...if you throw us out where will we go?" She pleaded. Cathy just glared at her and shook her head and scoffs."I'm done giving you more time! i've given you enough chances Maka...I'm not sure...why your parents sent you and that obnoxious little brat here to live with me considering I don't want anything to do with you!" she snickered.

Maka could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. She always knew that nobody really cared about her, but what she just heard made the pain that she already felt much worst than before. She couldn't take it anymore all that she really wants is the best for Olivia.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away before Cathy scolded her about crying considering she really didn't give a damn about how she felt at all.

"Mommy?" I faint voice whisper sleepily.

Maka fixed her attention to the little girl at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes. Maka sighed and made her way towards the little girl and picked her up craddleing her in her arms.

"What are you doing awake Olivia?" Maka whispered stroking her hair while she continued to rock back and forth."I heard yelling and I got scared and got up too look for you." she whispered back snuggling into Maka's collar bone."everything is fine...Oliva no need to worry." Maka told her cuddling her close.

"Do you have my money or not? I don't have all day...if you have it I want it now. If you dont get out of my house." Maka turned around towards Cathy was who glaring at her Maka knew as good as she did that she didn't have the money. She had no other choice, but to find another place to stay if she was lucky.

"I don't have it." she mumbled holding Cathy closer to her chest."You might as well head on back upstairs and grab your stuff; because you are no longer welcome here...get out." she growled making Maka flinch a little as much as she wanted to plead and cry and tell her she was making a mistake it wouldn't change anything.

She nodded her head and made her way up the stairs into the room and gathered up her and Oliva's belongings. While packing up she found herself covered in tears. She hated when she cried in front of her daughter she didn't want Olivia to worry about her because as far as Mak knew it was the other way around.

"Mommy are you alright?"

Maka looked up at her daughter and quickly wiped off her tears to assure her daughter that everything was going to be alright and put on a small smile even though it was fake.

"Everything will be alright Olivia." She whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Are we moving?" She asked looking up at her mother. Maka didn't know what else to say, but she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah...baby...were leaving." she mumbled letting tears fall once more.

"Where are we going to go? What about school?" she questioned. Maka let out a deep sigh before answering.

"I don't know where we are going Olivia...as for school your still going to go, but I'm not sure for how long though."

She nodded her head. Maka gathered up the rest of there stuff and made there way back down stairs as they made their way pass Cathy she looked exstremly pissed mumbling and cursing under her breath. Which made Maka grab hold of her daughters hand and give it a tight squeeze before heading out the door.

She wasn't sure where she was going anymore. She was tired exhausted and hungry every single shelter that they went to was full and didn't have enough room. Maka looked behind to see Olivia yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright Olivia?" Oliva looked up at her mother and slightly nodded her head before rubbing her eyes again. Maka stopped in her tracks before picking up Oliva and letting her fall asleep in her arms.

She soon came to a stop at a park and looked around unil she had spotted a green bench in the the distance.

"I guess this will have to do for now." She muttered making her way towards the bench. She sat down on the bench before taking out a blanket and covering her and Olivia up. She looks down at her daughter and sighs she has no idea what else to do she doesn't have a house and no money for food. Soon enough Olivia won't be able to go to school anymore; because she doesn't have the money for it.

If that happens then, she won't have anyone to watch Olivia which means she would have to take her to work, but knowing her boss he won't allow it. Maka lets out a deep long sigh thinking about how she is going to handle everything before closing her eyes and wishing for the best.

* * *

Maka runs with Oliva following right behind her. They run as fast as they could to get Oliva to school on time not only that, but so Maka can get to her job on time. When they finally see the children going inside Maka pushes Olivia to go inside. She smiles and waves as her daughter waves back and disappears. Maka let out a sigh and turn around in the opposite direction heading to her job, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me?; Miss Albarn, but do you mind if I speak with you a moment?"Maka shakes her head and walks back to the teacher. She knew where this conversation was headed and she didn't like it. The other moral of the story is she didn't have time if she didn't get to work soon she would surely get herself fired and she can't afford for that to happen.

"Yes, is there something wrong Ms. kemp?"She questioned

"Actually yes...its about you payment for the school? The money so Olivia can continue to stay here I had noticed that your check wasn't sent in."

"Yeah about that...I'm kind of having some money issues, but I can try to get it to you bu next week." Maka muttered.

"I'm sorry, but to keep her enrolled I need it later today." Maka couldn't do anything, but frown and just nod her head.

"I'll see what I can do...if you will excuse me I have to get to work."

Maka walked away and headed towards her job. She sighs and looks at her watch realizing she was late yet again. She cursed under her breath before taking off and sprinting the rest of the way.

* * *

When she finally arrived at her job she walked in only to be face to face with her boss. What Maka could tell was that he wasn't happy to see her not in the least. Maka had a good explanation on why she was late this time , but before she could answer he beat her to it.

"Where the hell where you 25 minutes ago Albarn!" He snapped.

"I had to drop my daughter off at school...I didn't mean to run late Mr. Johnson!" she quickly replied

"There's no reason that it should have taken you 25 damn minutes long, considering the school is 3 blocks away!"

"I understand, but the teach-"

She was cut off by 's had covering her mouth. Maka knew that there was no hope left for her...again and like always she had screwed up. She didn't know what she was going to do now. This time she was really out of options.

"Maka...your a great employee, but I can't handle it when you come in late...I'm gonna have to let you go." He sighed. Maka's eyes widened she didn't know what else to do. The next thing she knew she was bursting into tears catching Mr. Johnson by surprise.

"You can't do this! I barely have enough to feed my child! I have no other place to go! Please don't fire me. I'll work over time!"

"Maka-"

"I'll even work three shifts in the evening!" She continued

"Maka-"

"Just don't fire me! I don't think there is another job out there that would hire me!" Ignoring him completely.

"MAKA!"

She stopped talking and looked up at Mr. Johnson who was now holding her shoulders to keep her in place.

"I'm sorry Maka...but Iv'e made up my decision. I'm letting you go.

She couldn't breath...or talk...or say anything...that was the end of that.. she lost hope. How will she ever be able to offer for Olivia now? She watched as he gives her a quick pat on the back before walking away leaving her there silent and still shocked with the same question in mind.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

**Soul kitten: I hoped you enjoy...won't continue unless get a certain anmout of reviews. Just because I have to update and write more stories for you all! Thanks for the support**

**Next chapter: An offering to help**


	2. An Offering Help

Maka makes her way back towards the school to pick up Olivia, even though she didn't have a full day of school. Maka just wanted to be by her daughter's side at the moment.

When she arrived at the school she went inside towards her classroom. She cautiously peeped inside for the students, but to her surprise their wasnt anyone in there. She soon heard the sound of little kids laughing coming from outside. She made her way back outside and looked over to fence to see all the little kids playing, chasing and tackling each other. She looked around a moment before spotting Olivia on the swing set.

She started to make her way towards Olivia, only to be stopped by someone. Maka quickly snapped her attention around to see Miss. Kemp giving her a blank and confused stare.

"Miss Albarn? What brings you back here so soon?" She asked her. Maka didn't want to tell her she was here to pick up Olivia so they could find a place to stay because she got fired from her only job that kept them going for so long.

"Hello, Miss Kemp. If you don't mind..I'm acually here to take Olivia home early."

"I don't know...Miss Albarn...they haven't eaten lunch yet."

Maka took a minute to think about it. She didnt't have money to buy any food for Olivia, so if she eats here it could solve her eating problem for today until she can gather enough money for a meal, Her best bet was to just let Olivia continue on with her school day and get her fill in of food. Because; Maka wasn't so sure when their next meal will be.

"I understand...I'll just come by and pick her up later this afternoon then." Maka smiled." I have to get going Miss. Kemp thank you for your time." Maka started back towards the gate only to have her name being called.

She turned to see Miss. Kemp calling her name and she made her way back to towards her.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss. Kemp?"

"Well, not really...I'm just curious Miss Albarn. Why aren't you working now?"

"I'm on break." Maka replied as simple as that, she didn't like to lie but drastic times comes to drastic measures. She watched as Miss. Kemp just looked at her in silence a little before smiling and nodding her head simultaneously.

"I see...well have a good afternoon, Miss Albarn."

"Thanks...same to you." She noted and walked away again, this time she was interrupted by a growling sound in her stomach. She didn't have any other choice, but to try to find something to eat.

* * *

Maka walked back to the park where her and Oliva slept at last night and search for her bag that she hid. When she managed to find it she rummaged through it in search for a couple of bucks for some dinner for her and Olivia.

"Great...no money."

She sighed and set her bag aside before smelling a awful smell.

"Gross. What's that smell?" She sniffed around before realizing it wasn't anything around her that smelled..it was her.

"Great...now I need to take a shower, but where..I can't go to back to Cathy. She'll only throw me out again. She looked around the park a while only to see a lake in the woods where it was very isolated.

"I can't belive I'm going to do this, but what other choice do I have?" She looked around to make sure there werent people around considering everyone was working today. She grabbed her bag off the park bench and headed towards the lake in the woods.

When she got there she completely stripped herself of her clothing and bought out a dishcloth and some soap. She slowly made her way into the lake, but she could feel goose bumps build up on her arms because of the temperature of the water. She started to scrub herself all over with her cloth before hearing a noise.

She paused for a second, before hearing the noise again and froze in her spot. She turned her head slowly towards the noise before turning completely red. Out of all the luck...did she have to stand face to face with a boy. Not just any boy...he had White hair with a black headband...which was the same color as the jacket he was wearing.

But, the thing that really caught Maka's attention was the blood-red crimson eyes that was opened wide staring at her...Naked.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to intrude." He stated and began and quickly turned away leaving Maka speechless. Maka quickly ran out the lake and dried herself off before looking for the guy.

When she spotted him sitting on the a park bench. She stomped over towards him.

"What the hell was that about?"

He looked up to see Maka's figure towering over him.

"Listen, I said I was sorry? So would you get off my back already?" He huffed fixing his attention back towards the scenery in front of him.

"I don't even know you...let alone you just waltz in and see me naked and just say your sorry?"

"Well...first of all the last time I checked this was a public area." He snickered. Which just pissed her off more then she was already.

"I don't see your point?"

"Free county...can roam around if I want to...where I want too, but what I would like to know is why you were bathing there in the first place?" he cocked a brow. Maka stood there a little embarrassed, but decided not to say anything.

It really wasnt any of his business anyways and that was that.

"Whatever...my reason stays with me. Pervert."

"Great now I'm the pervert...because I decide to take a walk and just happened to run into a women who decides to bathe in a lake?"

"Whatever...just stay away from me." She hissed.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Better not have to."

She stormed away only to receive a cocky laugh from the guy. She shakes her head and continues on with her search for food and she wasnt gonna let an idiot like him distract her.

* * *

Maka made her way downtown to see if she could find also to try to get the recent events that just happened out of her head. Who was that guy anyways? She shook her head and thought before entering a food market.

She looked around before spotting a women with long black raven hair and blue eyes stacking cans. She walked over and tapped her on the shoulder only for the girl to spin around in surprise then put on a small smile.

"Maka?, What brings you down here?" She smiled.

"Hey Tsubaki, I actually wanted to know if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, What is it that you need? I'll try my best to help if I can." Maka nodded her head.

"Well...I only have 20 dollars...I was wondering if you could help me out so I could by some food."

"Well...I'm not entirely sure, What you're asking." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I was wondering if you could lend me 10 bucks."

"Sure, I don't see why not." she smiled. "Just let me grab my purse."

"Thank you so much Tsubaki!"

She smiled and nodded before rummaging through her purse and pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

"Here you are Maka." she hands it to her.

"Thanks." Maka takes it and smiles.

"Tell me Maka, How are you and Oliva doing?" She questioned.

"Oh...were fine." she said in a low voice.

"Are you sure? You don't sound to fine is something wrong?"

"No were fine thanks for worrying, but there really is not reason to." she put on a small smile.

"Alright then if you say so I hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah same here Tsubaki, and thanks again for the money."

"It really wasnt a problem Maka. Give Olivia my regards?"

Maka made her way to the door before giving her a big smile and nodded.

"I sure will. Bye." She waved and left.

"Great, now I have enough for dinner tonight..I guess tomorrows breakfast situation is gonna have to wait." She sighed and looked at her watch.

"I have to go get Olivia now...and I still don't have the money for school."

* * *

She ran as fast as she could to the school only to see Miss. Kemp and Olivia talking she made her way towards them.

"Mommy!" Oliva jumped up and ran towards Maka holding her legs. Maka smiled and patted her on the head before lifting her up and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It was really fun! Today we sung lots of fun songs and played all day." She cheered.

"Great, I'm happy you had fun."

"It's nice to see you again Miss. Albarn." Maka nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you too Ms. Kemp."

"Do you mind if we talk a moment?" she questioned, Maka nodded before setting Olivia on her feet and sending her a different way so that they could talk in peace. Once Olivia was out of sight Maka turned her attention back to Ms. Kemp.

"What do you need?"

"Well, it's about the payment for Olivia to stay here at school. Do you have the money?" she asked.

"No...I don't have the money." she whispered.

"I'm sorry to say, but until you pay your debt...Oliva cannot return back to school." she frowned.

"I understand. Thank you for your time."

Maka turned around and walked away. Now she was in some deep shit. How was she gonna tell Olivia she wont be going to school tomorrow? She can't say because she didn't pay. It's not like she would understand all that anyways. She had to look for a new job and fast, but sleeping on a park bench isn't really that beneficial either.

Before thinking about paying the school back she had to find a job and a place to sleep, but for now she had to worry about eating before anything else. Maka let out a deep sigh before grabbing her daughter's hand and leaving.

Maka walked until she found herself at a café. She pulled Oliva along as they went in and took a seat.

"Mommy why are we here?"

"Well, were here to eat dinner." She smiled.

"Ok. Sounds good mommy."

"Hello are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter asked. Maka nodded her head.

"Yes, I would like a ham and cheese sandwich with a water."

"Yes, and for the child?"

"Can I please have a grilled cheese?" She smiled.

"Of course, I'll put your order in right away."

Maka nodded as the waiter took their menus and returned to the kitchen to place in there orders.

"Mommy? Why do you look so upset?" Oliva questioned.

Maka shook her head before meeting a pair of olive-green eyes staring at her.

"Don't worry about me Olivia, Mommy is just a little tired." Olivia smiled at her mother before nodding her head.

"Are we going back to Aunt Cathy's house tonight?"

Maka eyes widened att her question and meekly shook her head in response.

"No...were not."

"Then, are we going back to the park?"

"Yes, Olivia we are going back to the park." she sighed.

"Do we leave there at the park? Because; I really like it there." she smiled.

"I don't really know."

Just before Oliva was about to ask another question the waiter came with their food. Maka thanked him and they started eating.

Maka took a bite out of her sandwich before looking at her daughter who was harking down her food like she hadn't eaten in a week. Which was true in a way...she couldn't help to feel bad. Maka swallowed before sighing.

"Olivia."

Olivia looked up at her mother with food crammed in her mouth making it hard for her to speak.

"Hmmm?"

"Well, you're not going to school tomorrow."

Olivia swallowed before giving Maka a confused look.

"What do you mean mommy?"

"I'm pulling you out of school for a while, Just think of it as a vacation."

"Ok!, But when will I go back to school?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure Oliva, but don't worry you'll go back I promise."

Oliva nodded and continued to eat her food. Maka let out a deep sigh before continuing to eat her food.

* * *

Maka and Olivia made their way back to the park quickly as they could before it got to late. When they arrived Maka pulled out her bag that she hid before taking out Olivia's blanket.

"Alright, Oliva...its time to go to bed."

She nodded and climbed up onto Maka's lap as she wrapped up in her blanket. Maka rocked her back and forth until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Dude that was one crazy party! Am I right!" he cheered.

Soul smirked and shook his head.

"It was alright...just not my kind of scene ya know?"

"Dude, What the hell are you saying that party was fun as hell!" He bellowed.

"Man, Whatever just keep your damn voice down."

"Oh. Sorry so anyway-..."

He was interrupted by walking into Soul who had suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Soul?, Why did you sto-..." Soul quickly pulled blackstar behind a tree and fixed his sight on what was in front of him.

"It's that girl from earlier." he mumbled.

"What girl?, I don't see a girl anywhere are you crazy or something?" He asked examining Soul's face. Soul growled and pushed him away.

"Shut up you idiot..she's right there." he pointed."Its just that I seen her earlier today." he pointed at Maka who was sleeping on the bench.

"Where did you meet her?" Blackstar asked.

"Well, lets just say I met her while she was bathing."

"Dude! You saw her Naked!" he yelled only for Soul to cover his mouth.

"Be quiet or she'll wake up!"

"Sorry." he mumbled underneath Souls hand.

Soul rolled his eyes and released his hand from his mouth.

"She was bathing in a lake."

"In a lake? You got to be fucking kidding me! Who in the hell would do such a thing?" he laughed.

Soul punched him in the arm to shut him up again.

"Who the hell cares! What I want to know is why she is out here at this time."

"Who knows?" blackstar shrugged.

"Maybe, she got lost of something...I'm going to go see." he started to walk towards Maka.

"Hey wait for me Soul! Never leave a god behind!"

When he got closer to her he couldn't belive what her a seeing. Soul looked at her as she slept sitting up which was a little weird, but that's not what had caught his attention. It was the little girl who curled up against her. Soul watched as Maka stirred a little in her sleep.

"Wow. She must be a hobo." Blackstar whispered which made Soul twitch.

"She isn't a fucking hobo you moron." he hissed quietly.

"Well then...why is she out here all alone? haven't she ever heard of a bed?" He questioned looking at the sleeping Maka.

"I don't think so...that must be why she was bathing in the lake earlier."

"Well...what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to take her back to me place...I can't just leave her out here...exspecially when she has a child with her...that wouldnt be the cool thing to do." he sighed.

"Alright...I'll get the kid you get the girl."

Soul nodded her turned his attention to Maka who was still soundly asleep before slowly removing the blanket from over them and picking up the small girl and giving her to black star.

he looked back down at Maka who was starting to furrow her brows in her sleep. Soul watched a moment as he saw a tear from in her eye. He sighed and lifted her up bridal style.

"Think you can grab her back for me?" He asked.

"Yeah I got it." Blackstar grabbed the bag and followed Soul to his apartment, but for some reason Soul felt like she wasnt going to be to happy to see her savior. well, maybe she didn't have to thin about him being a savior more like.

An offering help.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Review~~~Then I'll continue! :3 Chow!


	3. Too Much Help From Soul

Maka rubbed her head and grunted of the sudden headache. She slowly opened her green-moss colored eyes and winced of the sudden pain in her back. Her eyes sight was a little blurry making it hard to see around.

She felt that there was something that she was missing and she knew exactly what it was. Olivia. She quickly sat herself up before, feeling something comfy under her. It was a bed? She rubbed her eyes once more, her vision coming clear. She looked around to find she was in a bed and Olivia was gone.

Maka quickly sprang out of bed panicking hoping that Olivia was alright and that she wasn't hurt. Suddenly she heard voices in the next room over. They were laughing? She could her Olivia screaming on the other end, without thought Maka whipped open the door and her mouth almost dropped at the sight.

Olivia was laying down on the couch, with a strange man hovering over her with a big smile of his face. Maka gasped as she ran over and grabbed Olivia and backed away.

"What do you think you're doing to my child you sick pervert!" She yelled.

Blackstar looked at her confused, was she talking to him? If so one thing he knew for sure was that he was no pervert. He motioned himself to sit on the couch and watch as Maka backs up with wide eyes.

"Your awake finally huh..that's a relief." A voice behind her said.

She quickly turned around to only meet his dark red-crimsion eyes gaze at her with bored in them with a smirk planted right on his face. Maka held Olivia closer to her hoping they weren't going to try to rape her and her daughter, but from Maka could see that blued haired pervert might of already did it for all she knows.

"Mr. Soul!" Olivia cheered, which made Maka stop and look at her child confused and wanting an answer.

"Olivia?; How do you know this man?"

"He bought us here mommy. He's really nice!" She said jumping away from Maka and running towards Soul. He chuckled a little and picked her up resting her on his hip and looking back at Maka who still had a confused look on her face.

"But, he tried to rape you!" She pointed towards Blackstar who scowled.

"Hey listen woman, I wasn't raping your daughter!" he protested, Maka turned towards him and glared.

"Tell me then, what were you doing to her?" She scoffed.

"He was tickling me! Mr. Blackstar's really nice to mommy!" Maka turned, giving her daughter a skeptical look before receiving a victory smirk from Blackstar.

"How about you go play for a while, so I can talk to your mom?"

"Ok, Mr. Soul." She smiled running towards Blackstar.

"Come on...lets talk for a minute."

Maka looked at him, crossing her arms with her brow raised.

"Why should I?"

"You know, that's no way to talk to someone who practically save you. You should learn to be nice unlike last time." He snickered heading out the door.

Maka stood there for a moment thinking about what he meant by last time, as far as she knew she has never met him before in her life. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered seeing him by the lake when he accidentally walked in on her naked. Her eyes widened as she ran to catch up to Soul.

"Hey Wait!" She yelled catching up to him. He continued to walk.

"So, you've decided to come after all eh?"

"Why did you bring us here? If I do remember correctly..I told you I wanted nothing to do with you." He shrugged.

"Don't know, besides you looked like you needed help. I couldn't just leave you there in the cold with Olivia."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my daughter thank you." Soul looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"If you're so capable, then why were you sleeping on a park bench?" He retorted.

After, that was said Maka didn't have anything to come back at him with because; he was right if she was so capable of taking care of Olivia why were they sleeping on the park bench?

"Anyway's, I carried you back here last night, but your daughter woke up on the way here. She told me she was hungry so I fed her."

He shrugged, Maka stopped in her tracks, tears ready to fall. it was all over he understood everything now. Why she was bathing in the lake. Why she was sleeping on the park bench instead of a nice warm bed. Soul turned around noticing she stopped and she was now crying.

"I admit, we don't have anywhere to go. I don't have a job or enough to support for Oliva...just please don't call child services...I can't lose her, she's all that I have left." she stuttered, but was able to make it clear enough for him to get the point. Soul looked at her and shook his head.

"Hey."

She looked up to see him smirking right back at her. She couldn't help, but give him a confused look.

"Don't worry about that anymore, you're going to stay here for a while...and I'm not calling children services." He waved and started walking ahead.

"Wait, no I can't do that."

Soul turned around once more and shrugged.

"Well, it's not up to you really. You obviously need help so why not let me help you?" He asked her, she only shrugged.

"I'm guess, just a little afraid of trusting people so easily..."

"Don't worry you can trust me. I promise." He smirked.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry about yesterday. She said nervously.

"Hey...don't worry about that the past is the past." He smiled, just before hearing a growl coming from Maka. She looked up at him beet red of embarrassment. She obviously hasn't eaten yet and Soul only put on a smirk as if he knew what to do to solve her little problem.

"First thing's first though...what you want for breakfast." He chuckled. "Oh and I didn't get a chance to catch you name." Maka looked at him blankly before nodding her head and responding to his question.

"Maka...Maka Albarn."

"Nice to meet you Maka, I'm Soul." He extended his hand out to her. She hesitated, but ended up shaking it anyways.

"Nice to meet you Soul." She smiled.

"Now that that's out of the way let's get you something to eat."

They made their way back to the apartment. Soul went rummaging through his pantry for pancake ingredients. While he was preparing everything Maka looked around for Olivia, but she was no where in sight. Maka couldn't help, but feel very nervous about her daughters where about's. Soul noticed how tense she was getting and knew why she was so anxious. He sighed.

"If you're wondering where Olivia is...Blackstar took her to get some ice cream." He told her, mixing the batter before pouring it into a pan.

Maka looked at him blankly, before nodding her head and taking a seat at the table while she waited for her food to get done.

"You know...Blackstar really isn't as bad as you think he is." He smirked at her , before continuing cooking.

"I Know...I still don't trust him though." she sighed, Soul couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" She raised her brow thinking if she said something that amused him in a way.

"Well, I wouldn't trust him either...he's not what you call responsible, but star doesn't really roll the way you think." He said, placing the pancakes in front of her. Maka shrugged a little, before taking a bite.

"I guess so, still don't trust him though." she sighed, taking another bite. He shook his head and grinned.

"You'll get use to it."

Maka gave him a small smile and continued eating, after she was done Soul took her plate and cleaned it off. Moments later the door slammed over making Maka and Soul practically jump out of their skin.

"Yahhhhooo! Were back!" A voice bellowed.

"I think we noticed." He sighed, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Mommy! Mr. Blackstar took me out for ice cream and then we played at the park!" she cheered. Maka smiled, it's been a while since she's seen Olivia happy like this...and that made her happy.

"That's great...did you thank him?" Olivia gave her mother a surprised look before turning around towards blackstar and running up giving him a big hug around his legs.

"Thank you...Mr. god!" She smiled.

"Mr. God?" Soul questioned looking at blackstar who had a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. Blackstar told me to call him that!" She smiled.

Soul looked at her and then back at blackstar. He shook his head.

"Of...course he did." He said sarcastically.

"No problem kid, I'll see you later dude Tsubaki's waiting for me at home." He smirked.

"See ya."

Soul closed the door behind blackstar and let out a deep sigh that he didn't even know he was holding out.

"So...you had fun it seems." Olivia looked at her mother, before giving her a big smile.

"Oh yes! Lot's of fun." She cheered.

Maka looked over at Soul who was leaning in the doorway smirking at the scene.

"Hey Olivia? How about you go play in the other room for a while, So I can talk to Mr. Soul?"

"Alright!" she took off.

Maka smiled at her daughter and then turned her attention towards Soul who was looking at her confused wanting to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, picking himself off the doorway and walking towards her with his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask...Can you help me find a job?" She asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sure...I don't see any reason not to." He shrugged.

"It's just if I'm going to live here for a while...I want to be able to support Olivia, I can't just let you do it...she's not your responsibility."

"Ok, If that's what you want then I'll be back...I'm going to grab you a newspaper from my room they might have some openings." Maka nodded her head in excitement. She was so happy now, more happy then she was before. Soul has done so much for her, when he really didn't have to...she sure was lucky to have met him.

Without him she doesn't know what she was going to do or what might of happened to them. For all she knew her and Oliva could have been rapped or even killed, But the worst thing Maka feared the most...was losing her only child, that had meant everything to her.

Juts then, Soul returned with a newspaper handing it to Maka.

"Here, you can start by looking in here for something." He told her.

"Thank you." she smiled, as she took the paper and started scanning through the pages.

" Hey Mr. Soul! Want to come play doilies with me?"

Soul turned his attention over towards Olivia who startled him a little.

"Uh yeah, sure I'll be there in a minute." He smiled.

"Yay! Ok, I'll get everything set up!" she cheered running back into the room.

"Great...there's no openings available." She sighed throwing the paper down in frustration. " If I don't get a job, Olivia can't go back to school" She groaned.

"Don't worry you'll find something soon." He started walking towards the room.

"Yeah, If you say so."

Soul stopped before, giving her a smile.

"Hey...I know she's not my responsibility, but I'll pay for her to go for school. Kids need education right?" He smirked. Maka was about to protest towards his actions, but before she could say something he was already gone.


	4. Olivia's Sneaky Plan

"Mommy wake up!" A voice yelled.

Maka slowly opened her bright green eyes to see her daughter sitting right on top of her. She rubbed the sleep from her eye before letting out a small yawn.

"Olivia?; Do you have any idea what time it is?" She groaned looking around for the clock.

"Yes! It's time for me to go to school! Come on mommy get up or we'll be late!" She yelled, tugging Maka by the shirt.

"Alright...alright...I'm coming." She groaned, sitting up from the bed.

Just before she could get to the door, Soul was just opening it.

"Oh...sorry about that didn't see you there." He chuckled.

"It's alright." she smiled, moving aside to let him in all the way.

"Where ya headed off to?" He questioned placing his hands in his pockets.

"I have to take Olivia to school...and I forgot to thank you yesterday." He shrugged.

"No big deal, anyways do you mind if I take Olivia to school today?"

Maka looked at him a bit surprised, first he helps her pay for Olivia to go back to school and now he was offering to take her to school. Maka couldn't help to wonder why he wants to help her out so much.

"Sure, but why? I can take her to school no problem." He shrugged, before walking over and picking up Olivia.

"Don't know I guess I just want to...It gives you a day off." He smirked.

"who says that I needed a day off?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I do, besides...you have to look for a job...don't you?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Great...you stay here and do that and I'll catch you later."

"Bye mommy!" she chirped, as they made their way out the door. Maka waved back before smiling.

"He sure is something else." she mumbled, before returning to bed.

* * *

Soul bucked Oliva in the back seat, before hearing his phone go off in his pocket. He cursed under his breath hpoing she didn't hear him, before shutting the door and taking his phone out and looking at the caller id.

"Blackstar? What could he possibly want now?" He sighed, answering the phone.

"Hey soul, What's up my man?" He yelled.

"Do you always have to yell over the damn phone?" He growled.

"No...I guess not. Anyways I called you to see if you wanted to hang out."

"When exactly did you want to hang out?" He sighed.

"Right now, I was thinking about shooting hoops at the court."

"Sorry dude, cant I told Maka I was driving Olivia to school today."

"Seriously man?" He groaned.

"Yeah, so were going to have to play some other time...just not now."

"Fine." He muttered.

Soul hung up the phone and slid inside the car, before starting up the engine and backing out of the garage.

"Hey Mr. Soul?"

"What's up Olivia?" He asked, putting the car in forward driving off towards the school.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

Soul was a little taken back by the question, and didn't really understand why she asked him about his last name. It was a little surprising considering he didn't expect her to ask a question like that, but he decided to answer anyways out of curiosity just to see where the conversation was leading.

"Uhh...It's Evans." He answered, looking at her through the mirror and he could see her plant a smile on her face at the sound of his last name, Which again he was still confused about.

"Does that mean that me and mommy's last name is going to be Evans to?"

Soul fixed his attention right back on the road when the light changed, he could feel his whole face light up and 50 different shades of red. He didn't understand why she would ask a question like that or why he was even blushing at all. Soul collected himself, before answering her question.

"No Olivia, that doesn't mean your last name is going to change into Evans." He sighed, before pulling into her schools parking lot.

"Why not?" She said in a disappointing tone. Soul shook his head, before getting out of his seat and letting Olivia out of the car.

Olivia got out and grabbed Soul's hand as they made there was across the street.

"Because; Your mom and I aren't married." He managed to say.

"Are you going to marry my mommy Mr. Soul?" She asked looking up at him with the same moss-colored eyes as her mother.

"No I'm not, me and your mom are just friends." He implied.

They continued to walk until they spotted who he guessed was Olivia's teacher and let her hand go so she could catch up with her classmates. Ms. Kemp looked at Soul with a confused face before walking over towards him.

"Hello sir, How may I help you?" She asked.

"Hey this is Olivia's check..for school." He told her handing her the check. She looked at the check blankly, before taking it and nodding her head.

"Thank you...are you her father?" Soul went stiff for a moment before, quickly shaking his head and shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"Nah, I'm just a friend of her mothers." He smirked.

"I see, well thank you uh-..."

"Soul Evans." He interrupted as they shook hands.

"Ms. Kemp, nice to meet you. Thank you for the check I guess your picking her up later?" Soul nodded his head, letting go of her hand.

"Yeah."

"Great, then I expect to see you later...have a nice day Mr. Evans." She smiled, before walking away.

Soul turned to make his way back to his car only to feel something grip his right leg. He bent down to see Olivia hugging around his leg.

"Olivia?"

"Goodbye Mr. Soul...and thank you for everything." She hugged him even tighter.

Soul smiled down at her before, picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Your welcome Olivia." He smiled.

Olivia motioned for him to come closer, only for her to whisper something in his ear.

"Between you and me...I really wish my last name was Evans..that would mean you would be my daddy...and I would be happy if that happened." She whispered.

Soul's eyes widened as he placed her down on the ground and nodded his head slowly.

"Bye bye!" She chirped as she went inside, he only gave her a simple wave as he returned to his car thinking about what she just said. He couldn't help, but to deeply let her words sink in a little longer.

* * *

Maka groaned in frustration as she threw the papers in the air, not really caring where they landed.

"Who knew looking for a job could be such a pain in the ass." She groaned, laying her head down on the table.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Maka slowly picked up her head before eyeing the door.

**Knock Knock!**

She slowly got up from her seat and walked over towards the door, before she could ask who it was the door automatically slammed open. Causing her to fall back onto her butt.

"Hey Soul!; Are you here man!" a voice yelled.

Blackstar looked down to see Maka on the ground. Maka shot him a glare before picking herself up off the ground.

" What are you doing down there?" He asked a little confused.

"Take a guess." She muttered.

"Anyways do you know where Soul is?" He questioned, before stretching his arms out.

"He went to go take Olivia to school, but he should have been back by now. The school isn't really that far from here." She shrugged, before walking over towards the table and picking up all the scattered papers. Blackstar looked at her before raising a brow.

"What were you doing?"

Maka looked up at him before, making a neat pile on the table and giving out a deep sigh.

"Well, I was looking for a job, but I haven't had any luck though."

"Hey! I know a person who could help you!" He said.

"Really? Who?" Her eyes widened, a little excited wanting to know more.

"A friend of mine, she's actually on her way up here." He smirked.

Just before, Maka could say anything the door opened up and revealed a very familiar person. Maka eyes widened when she walked inside.

"Hey Blackstar, I've finished cleaning up." Her sweet voice rang out.

"Tsubaki?"

She turned to see Maka looking at her a little confused, she smiled before making her way over towards Maka and giving her a big hug. Maka didn't understand why she was here, and by the look Tsubaki gave her she was wondering the same thing.

"Maka! What are you doing here?" She questioned a bit surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm here with my boyfriend." She smiled, pointing in blackstars general direction.

Maka looked a blackstar who was grinning at her before turning her head back towards Tsubaki and giving her a 'What the hell were you thinking look.'

"I know what your thinking Maka, but Blackstar is really sweet." She stated, her face turning five different shades of red. Soon Blackstar came over and grabbed Tsubaki around the waist giving Maka a cocky smile.

"Do you have a problem for who Tsubaki dates?" He smirked.

"Overall no I don't, but you...all bets are off." She snickered.

"Whatever...your just mad because you don't have a boyfriend...who would want to date someone like you?" He scoffed.

Tsubaki could see the anger build up in her best friend and thought it would be a good chance to tell Blackstar to apologize for what he said to her. She tried by making him shut up, but we all know how that went. She soon gave up before quickly moving out of the way, seeing Maka send a punch in his direction.

The next thing she knew, Blackstar was in the center of a now broken in half table. Groaning of the pain of the impact he took. Tsubaki quickly rushed towards his side before, quickly fanning him trying to get him to wake up.

"Oh my god, Maka I am so sorry!" She bellowed, as she continued to fan him.

"No..it's my fault Tsubaki I guess I over reacted, after all he didn't know."

"I know, but that still didn't give him the right to say something as mean as that!" She yelled,as Blackstar was now coming two.

Moments later a dumbstruck Soul came in eyes wide at the scene in front of him. He fixed his attention towards Maka who only hid her face in her band of embarrassment and then turned towards Tsubaki who only gave him a sorry look. Last he looked at Blackstar and then her understood what was now going on.

"Do I want to know?" He sighed, walking towards Maka who only shook her head.

"I'll save you the details." She muttered.

"I'm sorry Soul, I'll pay for a new table." Tsubaki insisted.

"Don't worry about it Tsubaki." He sighed.

"Are you sure Soul...Because it really wont be a problem!" She quickly replied.

"Positive, It won't be long before someone kicks his ass through a table again...so don't worry about it. I'll handle it." He smirked.

"If you really are sure, I think I'm going to take him home now." She said, lifting him up over her shoulders.

"Goodbye Tsubaki I'll see you around!" She smiled.

"Bye Maka, It was good to see you're doing well, We have to catch up soon!" she smiled.

"That sounds great!" She nodded, as she waved goodbye.

Soul waved goodbye as she made her way out the door, he then turned his attention towards Maka giving her a confused look wanting to know what made her want to send his friend air born.

"What happened?"

Maka looked at him, before giving him a small shrug not really wanting to get into detail about what he said to her. Considering it won't really help, she might just get ticked off even more than she did the first time.

"Don't worry about it." She muttered.

"Fine, I won't force you. Anyways I need to talk to you about some things." He sighed.

"Uh, Sure did I do something wrong?" She asked, a little nervous. Soul could hear the shakiness in her voice before letting out a chuckle.

"No you didn't do anything, it's just...I need to ask you some questions." He smirked.

"Alright then...what is it?" She cocked a brow.

"How about we talk over lunch...my treat." He smiled.

"Sure, I'll go get ready."

"I'll wait for you in the car." He told her, before grabbing his keys.

"yeah, I'll meet you in a in a minute." She smiled, before going to go change. She knew exactly why he wanted to talk to her. She frowned a bit by knowing wht the cause was...Olivia wanting a dad in her life.

She has tried her best not to bring up the subject, just because of something like this happening.

Olivia wants her to fall in love again.


	5. A Sudden Call, Along With A Movie

Maka sat there quietly fiddling with the hot cup of coffee in front of her. She didn't really have much to say, she gazed into her coffee before letting out a sigh. Soul watched her nonchalantly and could see that something was bothering her, but she remained silent and calm. Soul let out a small sigh after her before speaking.

"Maka...is it alright if I ask you a couple of questions about Olivia?" He asked her.

Maka immediately raised up her head, she knew that he was going to ask her something like that. But her biggest concern was why he was so interested in her life? More importantly...Olivia. She gave him a confused look before slowly nodding her head.

"I guess...what is it you want to know." She said, before slowly and carefully start sipping her hot beverage.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about Olivia's father?" He questioned, Maka shot him a quick glance before putting on a small frown and starts to fiddle with her coffee cup again. Soul could tell that this was a sensitive topic to talk about and didn't mean to make her upset.

"If you don't want to talk about it...it's alright." He murmured, fixing his gaze out the window.

"Olivia's father's name was Hiro, me and him dated for a while..." She started, before taking in another deep breath before continuing."He was always very nice to me...never hurt me...always there for me." She whispered, before feeling her eyes start to water up in tears. She gave out a deep sigh before feeling a pair of warm hands cover her own. She looked up to see Soul, his eyes filled with worry, but he gave her a small nod and she continued.

"Once Hiro found out I was pregnant with Olivia..." She felt the tears begin to come back." He left me." She murmured, wiping away her falling tears. Soul could see how much it pained her to talk about it, and he felt bad for even asking her about it. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't thinking was the problem, now Maka was sitting here crying her eyes out. Why the hell did he have to be so stupid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He murmured, pulling his hand away from hers.

Maka eyed him a bit."You didn't make me cry Soul, it happens every time I tell the story." She sighed, sipping her coffee.

"I know, but you've been through a lot and I can't help to feel I'm making it worst." He sighed.

Maka again cocked her brow. What the heck was he talking about? He wasn't making anything worst from what Maka could see so what's the problem? He's allowed her and Olivia to say in his home, fed them and drove her to school. Not to mention they were out to lunch.

Maka searched for his eyes a while, but when he tried his best to avoid her gaze it didn't work out the way he planned. Maka placed her hand back on Soul's which caused him to turn around and give her a questioning look, but Maka only smiled.

"You didn't make anything worst Soul, so please...don't blame yourself." She pleaded, looking into his eyes for understanding. Soul gave out a small sigh before giving her a small shrug.

"I'm guessing Olivia talked to you earlier?" She sighed, pushing her coffee aside. Soul looked at her with wide eyes before slowly nodding his head.

"Actually yes, she had asked me if you and her name would change into Evans." He sighed.

"Sorry about that, Olivia never really met her real father before, and ever since I told her about the marriage thing, she hasn't dropped it since."

"Marriage thing?" He questioned, not really understanding everything she just said.

"When she was four, she asked me if Hiro and I got married, I told her no or my last name would of been his." She sighed." And ever since that day she would wonder if my last name would ever change." She huffed.

"I see, that's why she asked me that in the car earlier, listen Maka...I'm willing to help you and Olivia out as long as you need me to." He insisted.

"I know Soul, thanks a lot for your help." She smiled.

"No problem." He smirked.

"We should get going Olivia is getting out of school soon." She smiled, standing up from her seat.

"Hey, how about I take you home, Then I'll go pick up Olivia." He offered.

"Soul you really don't have to do this...you have done enough." Soul looked at her for a moment and only shrugged.

"I don't mind really, come on Maka, its not going to hurt anyone if I go pick her up." He told her. Maka sighed before nodding her head.

"Fine I guess if you really want to." She smiled.

"I do. Now let's get you home." He smirked, grabbing her hand and exiting the cafe.

Sometimes Soul does more than what he's bargained for Maka thought to herself. Maybe that's why she finds him a bit appealing.

* * *

Maka waved goodbye as she got out the car. Soul smirked at her before driving off in the direction of Olivia's school. She sighed, before unlocking the door with the spare key Soul let her have. Once she was inside, she made her way over towards the couch and sat down before turning on the television.

She gave out another small sigh before thinking about what her and Soul talked about earlier. Its not like Maka didn't want Olivia to have a father in her life because she does. But what she wonders is why Olivia would ask Soul a question like that? Is it because she want's Maka to marry Soul?

Maka shook her head a couple times before smirking. There's noway that could happen. Right? Soul is nice and all, but does he feel the same way? More importantly is he up to having children? Maka couldn't help to blush at the thought of her and Soul having a child together.

Moments passed before she heard the sound of her phone vibrating. She quickly fished it out of her pocket before shutting the television off and answering the call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Maka, sweetheart is that you?" The voice on the other end asked.

Maka eyes widened by the sound of her voice, it was just to hard to believe. Maybe she's dreaming or something. She narrowed he eyes in disgust, after all the years of being neglected and ignored, she chooses now to call? Maka couldn't help to think horribly at the situation in hand. Why was her mother calling her? What did she want?

"Mom..." Maka said, gritting her teeth together, trying to hold back anything she might regret.

"Oh my, I'm so happy your alright honey!" She said.

"Why are you calling me...what do you want." She whispered, getting up from the couch.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, Cathy called yesterday and told me she kicked you and Olivia out, I wanted to know where you might be so I can come and get you two and bring you back here with me."

Maka narrowed her eyes a bit before pacing back in fourth through the living room. She didn't understand anything at the moment. All those years her mother and father didn't give a shit about her, and when they found out she was pregnant all her mother told her was that she couldn't live with them anymore because she didn't want anything to do with her or Olivia. So why the fuck does she care now? She was just to confused. Maka took in a deep breath before answering back.

"Why? You never cared about us before...so tell me why now?" She snarled into the phone, not caring the way she talked to her anymore.

"What are you talking about I never cared about you and Olivia before? I've always loved you both." She told her, Maka only shook her head. There was no way in hell she was believing anything of the shit she was telling her. Because she knows its nothing, but a fucking lie.

"I don't believe you..." She growled into the phone softly.

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" She snickered, sound a little irritated her daughter wasn't listening.

"I mean, I don't fucking trust you...you think after five years of not giving a damn about me and Olivia, you think you can just waltz back into our lives like nothing ever happened?" She yelled, tears started to stream down her face.

"Maka honey, I've always cared, I just thought you needed some time-..."

"Time to what? Find money to support my child? Watch her get screamed at for no damn reason!" She screamed, her grip tightening around the phone.

"Your not listening to me Maka..just let me explain to you that you coming back here to live with me is better!" She yelled back.

Maka shook her head back and fourth vigorously before replying." No its not...mom, do me a favor...leave me and my child alone." She growled, cutting the line dead before giving out a sigh.

Maka quickly wiped her tears that were running before hearing Olivia singing at the end of the hall. Maka tossed her phone aside, just in time. Soul and Olivia walked through the door. Olivia smiled brightly at the sight of her mother before running up to her and giving her a hug. Maka embraced her daughter back. She really needed it.

"Mommy guess what I did today at school!" She cheered breaking the embrace.

"What did you do?" Maka smiled.

"I drew a family picture!" She smiled.

"You did? Can I see it." Olivia quickly nodded her head before running towards Soul who was holding her backpack.

"Mr. Soul, Can I show mommy the picture I drew?" She asked, unable to hold in how excited she was to show Maka the image.

"Of course, its in your bag." he smiled, handing her backpack over, before she quickly rummaged through it and pulled out a picture. She made her way back towards Maka before holding it up to show her.

"This looks great Olivia." She smiled, examining the picture.

"Thanks! It's our family see, this is you." She pointed towards the scribble. Maka couldn't help to smile at what she looked like in the picture. Maka nodded her head before she pointed towards the next one." That's me." She giggled at her own picture before continuing to scroll down the list of people she drew." That's uncle Blackstar and aunt Tsubaki." She said." And that's daddy Soul." She cheered taking it away before running up towards Soul.

"Can we hang it up on the fridge?" She asked.

"Sure...lets get a magnet and then we'll hand it up. Okay?" He smiled, grabbing the picture.

Daddy Soul? Maka thought to herself. When did she start calling him that? And more importantly why was she calling him that? It's not like she minded or anything, but she had to say its kind of surprising. Maka smiled before viewing the picture that was now on the refrigerator.

"What do you think mommy?" She smiled, gesturing towards the pitcure. Maka nodded her head.

"I think it looks good." She smiled.

"What do you think daddy Soul?" She smiled.

"It's a nice view, I think it looks great." He smirked, nodding his head also.

Just then there was a know on the door. Soul sighed before opening it and in came Blackstar along with Tsubaki trailing right behind him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys!; What you up to?" Blackstar asked, his voice raising a little to high.

"Uncle Blackstar! Guess what? I made a family portrait." She yelled, clinging onto his foot.

Blackstar raised a brow before a big grin appeared on his face." Really now? Am I in it?" He questioned.

Of course! Your the star!" She beamed, retracting herself from his foot and pulled him towards the fridge to show off her masterpiece. Soul and Maka only shook their head in disagreement. As much as he thought of himself as a star. Maka and Soul knew he was nothing more, but a pain in the ass.

Blackstar placed a finger on his chin while observing the picture." I like it!" He smiled, picking her up and throwing her in the air.

"Hey Maka, how's it going with you and Soul?" She smiled, watching Soul scold Blackstar from throwing Olivia to high up.

"It's actually going well, but..." She trailed.

Tsubaki raised a brow before looking into Maka's sad eyes wondering what was wrong." But, what Maka? Did something happen?" She questioned.

Maka nodded her head slowly."Can we talk in private?" She asked, Tsubaki nodded her head before leading her into the bedroom. Once they were alone Maka decided to tell her what was going on.

"My mother called earlier..." She sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Really? Do you know why?" She questioned, sitting next to her.

"She had the nerve to invite me and Olivia to live with her, after she threw us out." She snickered, face palming herself." I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do Tsubaki. I like living here with Soul, and Olivia does to." She said, gesturing towards the door. " But, I can't let Soul be responsible for us." She sighed.

"Maka; I understand where your getting at, but what you don't understand is that Soul is willing to do anything for you guys." She told her, Maka nodded her head.

"I know he does Tsubaki, but I don't think its a good idea for us to stay here anymore." She whispered.

"Why is that Maka? Did something else happen besides the phone call from your mother?" She asked, a little worried.

"Tsubaki...I love him, and I only just met him two days ago." She sighed.

"Why does that matter? If you love him, why not tell him?" She asked, Maka only shook her head in response.

"I can't tell him, what if he doesn't feel the same way? Besides...why would he want to date a single mother with a child." Maka muttered.

"Listen Maka, Iv'e known Soul for a while, he loves Olivia, and he cares a whole lot about you. You won't know unless you tell him." She implied.

"I know." She sighed." I think I'll wait a while before I tell him how I feel." She smiled.

"Great plan Maka, now come on, Blackstar and I bought a movie for all of us to watch." She smiled, helping Maka up off the bed. Maka smiled before following Tsubaki out the door and into the living room where Soul had Olivia on his lap on the couch, while Blackstar boasted about his ego. Olivia smiled and Soul only shook his head, before realizing the girls had came back.

"Where did you two run off two?" He smirked.

"We just had to have a little chat." Tsubaki smiled.

"Great! You two are just in time to hear about how I became such a big star!" He smirked, pointing towards himself. Maka only rolled her eyes, before taking a seat next to Soul and Olivia, to Maka's surprise she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist before pulling her close. She turned to see Soul smirk and she only rolled her eyes before feeling the heat rush up her face.

"Blackstar, how about we start the movie now?" Tsubaki questioned, waving the DVD back and forth.

"Fine, but I'll make sure I finish the speech before we leave." He muttered, snatching the DVD from Tsubaki and shoving it into the player.

"I'll go get us some popcorn." Soul said, as Olivia crawled over into Maka's arms.

"Great idea Soul." Tsubaki smiled, taking a seat next towards Maka, blackstar followed after pressing play and plopping himself next to Tsubaki before pulling her close.

Soul came back with bag of popcorn. Blackstar immediately took it away and started eating.

"Save some for us Uncle Blackstar!" She giggled, stealing a handful of popcorn.

"That's right you can't have it all for yourself!" Tsubaki laughed, also stealing a handful of popcorn. Maka only smiled as Soul shook his head before taking a seat next to her.

"I never get how he operates." Soul whispered into Maka's ear. Only to send shivers down her spine.

"Blackstar? Knowing him he doesn't come with an off switch." She whispered back.

"I think we'll have to find that, now won't we?" He smirked, Maka laughed a bit before nodding her head.

"Quiet everyone! The movie is starting!" Blackstar yelled, Soul rolled his eyes before pulling Maka close to his side again. Maka smiled at his actions before leaning onto his shoulder.

She truly did love him, but the real question was does he feel the same way?

* * *

Thank you all for your support! I have to say, every time you guys review..I try harder on the next chapter! :)

Thanks kittens! You make this kitten a happy one :3 until next time:

Will Maka find out if Soul truly loves her?

Will Soul accept Maka's love in return?

Will Olivia finally have a father?

What's Kami's plan in all of this?

Till next time on You don't Even know

Next chapter: Confessions and truths.

-Soulkitten


	6. Reunited With Old Friends

Soul yawned before opening his eyes and looking around. He didn't understand what was going on until he felt something under him. He lifted his hand up only to find a sleeping Maka laying on his lap. He smiled a little before turning towards his right. Where he found Blackstar drooling and snoring, along with Olivia and Tsubaki cuddled up against each-other and then everything came back to him.

Blackstar brought a movie over for them to watch and they all fell asleep. Soul let out a sigh, slowly gazing down at the sleeping Maka. Another smiled appeared on his face as he started to stroke her long ash blonde hair. She stirred a little which made Soul stop for a minute. A little afraid of waking her from her slumber, but he didn't care he continued to stroke it.

"What are you thinking Soul." Whispered a voice next to him. He stopped only to turn towards Tsubaki who was looking down at Maka with a smile on her face before she met his gaze. Soul let out a sigh, but he only shrugged is shoulders in return.

"I love her Tsubaki." He smirked, still stroking her hair. Tsubaki gave him a small nod, setting her gaze upon the sleeping Maka in his lap.

"Are you going to tell her that?" She questioned only to receive another shrug from Soul.

"I don't know Tsubaki, she might not exactly feel the same way. Plus, we just met not to long ago, that might be a little to inviting." He huffed, retracting his hand from her hair, before running his hand through his own.

"You don't know unless you ask her right? Besides, what if she did like you back?" She smiled, already knowing that Maka loved him.

"Yeah you may be right about that, but how do I ask her? I can't just walk up to her and say. Hey I love you do you love me back?" He snorted, Tsubaki giggled a little before shaking her head.

"Maybe you can find something special for you and her to together? Here's and idea. Blackstar and I were planning on going to the beach tomorrow. How about you Maka and Olivia tag along? That way when you guys get there, We'll take Olivia with us to do something else so you and Maka can have some alone time?" She suggested.

"Not a bad idea, thanks Tsubaki." He smirked, before feeling Maka stir again. This time when he looked down he came in instant contact with her green emerald eyes, staring right back at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty, its about time you woke up." He said, Maka gave him a small smile before, picking her head up out of his lap and looking around to find Tsubaki smiling at her with Olivia cuddled up against Blackstar while he's snoring with a fountain of drool coming out of his mouth. She gave out a small sigh, wiping the sleep away from her eyes.

"Is there something I missed?" She asked, now sitting her body up straight. Tsubaki shook her head, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry Maka, you didn't miss much of anything." She smiled, Maka nodded her head before turning towards Soul.

"Tsubaki invited us all to go to the beach with them, you wanna go?" He asked, before seeing Maka's face heat up in excitement.

"Are you kidding? That sounds like a great idea!" She beamed, waking up Blackstar and Olivia.

"Well, well, well, looks who's finally awake." Soul snickered, Blackstar opened one eye before rolling both.

"Pfft. Whatever dude, I god like me deserves to get some beauty rest." He snickered, letting out a long loud yawn.

"Mommy? I thought only girls were supposed to get beauty sleep. Does that mean boys can do it to?" Olivia asked, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Maka gave her daughter a confused look, before giving out a little laugh.

"No, it means Uncle Blackstar's just crazy." She smiled brightly.

"What!" Blackstar shot up, only to be held by Soul and Tsubaki.

"Oh I see." She nodded, before pouncing onto Maka and giving her a nice long embrace.

"Dude, just let it go, she's just messing with you..." Soul sighed, releasing his grip on Blackstar.

"It sure in hell didn't sound like she was kidding." He muttered, as Tsubaki released her grip on him also.

"Blackstar, please mind your language, you forget that there's children present." Tsubaki scolded lightly.

"Oh come on Tsubaki, everyone knows that hell isn't a curse word." He snickered, giving her a cocky grin. Tsubaki only gave him a small sigh before shaking her head in disagreement.

"I still don't think its very appropriate." She sighed, taking a seat next to Maka and Olivia.

"Man...whatever." He grumbled, plopping himself back down on the couch.

"So Olivia, I was wondering if you by any chance want to take a trip with us?"Tsubaki asked, Olivia tilted her head to the side a bit confused.

"A trip, to where Aunt Tsubaki?" She question softly, crawling out of Maka's arms and into Tsubaki's lap.

"Well, we were going to go to the beach if that's alright?" She responded happily sending Soul a look, he gave her a small smirk back in return.

"Really? I would love to go! Mommy and Daddy Soul are coming to right?" She asked, eyeing Maka and Soul who nodded in return.

"Don't worry they are coming along as well, I'm guessing you guys are going to need a bathing suit?" Tsubkai said eyeing Maka.

"I guess, that would be a good idea." Maka laughed nervously.

"Well lets get going...me, you and Olivia can all go out right now to shop for bathing suits." She smiled, placing Olivia on her hip as she stood up.

"Tsubaki? Don't you think its a little to early to go shopping? The stores may not be open." Maka explained, running a hand through her hair.

"You are right about that, but I know a couple of stores that are." She smiled kindly. Maka nodded before giving her a sign of approval.

"Right, then I suppose we should get going." She smiled.

* * *

Tsubaki along with Maka and Olivia made their way into the car, buckling Olivia up Maka made her way into the front. Tsubaki gave her a smile, before starting the ignition and driving out of the driveway.

"Hey Aunt Tsubaki, is there anyway I can get a bathing suit that had a giraffe on it?" Olivia asked. Tsubaki smiled, nodding her head.

"Of course you can Olivia, I don't see why you couldn't." She told her, Olivia smiled in response.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to go to the beach, I don't think I've ever been before." She smiled at the thought.

"Really? Well don't worry your going to love it there, lots of water and sand to build sand castles." She explained.

"Sound's like a great time!" She cheered.

Tsubaki gave out a small laugh at at the little girls spunky attitude, as they pulled up into the parking space before getting out of the car. Olivia happily grabbed her mothers hand as they made there way inside the store. Once they went inside Tsubaki and Olivia set off to find bathing suits. Maka on the other hand decided it would be a good idea to pick up a couple of outfits why she's out, knowing she didn't have much of anything to wear.

She searched through the racks vigorously, trying to find some idea's for outfits, before hearing a familiar voice call her name. She quirked a brow, trying to remember who's voice that was, as she turned around and instantly met two blonds her eyes went wide.

"Liz? Patty?" She said in total shock.

"Hey there Maka. Long time no see huh?" Liz smirked, giving her a hug.

"Yeah! How have you been Maka?" Patty chirped.

"How, I just don't understand, is that really you guys?" She whispered, her eyes still wide.

"In the flesh." Liz stated.

"Of course it's us Maka!" Patty yelled.

Maka has known Liz and Patty ever since they were little kids, they did everything together and the last time she had seen the two is when she was pregnant with Olivia, at that time she found out that the two had got a job out of Death City. She still didn't understand what they were doing back.

"What are you guys doing back here? If I remember correctly didn't you two get a job out of this city?" She asked, Liz only sighed.

"We did, it was an alright job the pay was good, but then we decided we missed it here, so we decide to move back in the city." She said, cracking a small smile.

"I understand, how's Kidd doing?" She asked, a little surprised considering they went everywhere with him.

"He's fine, thanks for asking...he decided to stay home and get some cleaning done." She sighed, Maka laughed a bit.

"So how's everything going? How's your little girl Olivia?" She asked, wondering how big she was now.

'She's fine..she's act-..."

"Mommy!" a little voice yelled out, causing Maka to turn around. Olivia was running towards her with a small orange and green bathing suit that had a picture of a giraffe on it.

"So this is Olivia?" Liz asked, eyeing the little girl as Maka nodded her head and picked her up.

"Mommy I found a giraffe bathing suit!" She cheered.

"That's great news." She smiled at her daughter.

"Liz? Patty? What are you doing here? It's been a while since I've seen you guys how are you?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Hey there Tsubaki, we were just telling Maka here that we just moved back into Death City." She smirked.

"Were here to stay!" Patty cheered.

"That's great news you two, it will be nice to have you guys around like old times." She smiled at the thought.

"Mommy who are theses people?" Olivia asked, eyeing Liz and Patty.

"Those are some of my friends" She told her. Olivia nodded her head, before putting on a small smile.

"So what brings you guys down here to the store?" She asked.

"Were actually going to the beach with Tsubaki and Blackstar tomorrow." Maka explained. Liz raised a brow.

"Who's Blackstar?" She asked, knowing that name didn't sound familiar to her at all.

"He's my boyfriend." Tsubaki announced.

"I like uncle Blackstar, he's really funny, but when he get's out of hand daddy Soul takes care of it." Olivia said, Maka shushed her before Liz gave out a smirk.

"Maka?" She asked.

"Listen Liz, its a long story..." she sighed.

Liz gave her a grin as she walked over towards the door and flipped the sign from open to close, turning back around towards Maka.

"Don't worry, I've got all day." She smirked. Maka gave out a sigh, she just got reunited with her long time friends and now she's going to get interrogated about what's happened ever since they split.

Great.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update this. i typed it just never posted it, Heheh, Silly me!

Did I do alright with chapter, be honest! did I rush? Did it need to be longer! your wish is my command!

-Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	7. What Do You Think?

". . .Liz . . ."

Maka sighed to herself, she knows it's been a while since she's seen Liz and Patty, but one thing she sure did remember was that Liz was sort of a chat box. She always loved to keep a conversation going no matter who it was with, she could go on for hours. Especially if the topic had anything to do with boys.

Maka's head rested in her hand as Liz continued to talk and ask lots of random questions about her relationship with Soul, she didn't understand why she asked a lot of theses questions. Maybe she just missed her that much and wants to know what's up?

That could be it, or it could be that she is really newsy and wondering if she got herself laid after the break up with Hiro years ago. Why would she get laid? It's not like she really had the time to have sex with another guy, considering she has been raising Olivia ever since her birth. No one was there to help her, none except Soul.

She was grateful, very grateful, she met some new friends, even if one of them is a dumb ass moron. But other than that he's not that bad. Maka gave out a smile as she remembered the day her and Soul first met.

Sure the when they first met they got off on the wrong foot, other than that it was amazing. Why she fell for him this quickly beats her, she still thinks about it. She always told herself to never fall in love with anyone else. Never trust another. She did alright by herself after her and Hiro's break up, but when Soul came into her life everything changed.

People were nice to her for the first time, not that anyone wasn't nice before, but there were a couple of bitchy people she's met in her past, including her mother sad to say. She felt like Olivia for once in her life finally had a family and two parents in a way.

According to Olivia, she thinks of Soul as a dad, Maka has no problem with that. She always told herself, if Olivia was happy, then she would also be happy for her sake. She would do anything to see her smile.

Maka quietly watched as Olivia and Patty played around the store, Olivia would hide in the racks and Patty would scare her and make her laugh. Olivia was defiantly worth it. Maka sighed, as Liz came down to her final question.

"So do you think that your going to marry this Soul guy, I mean you did mention that Olivia thought of him as a dad right?" Liz exclaimed, checking out her finger nails as she sat on the check out counters desk. Maka shook her head slowly.

"No Liz, I'm not going to marry him, he's just a good friend that's helping me out." Maka smiled, Liz gave her a quizzical look. Maka raised a brow wondering why she looked at her in that way. More importantly why would she think that he and Soul would get married? Does she not remember she's a single mom with a child?

Plus she can't have Soul throw away his life for something like taking care of a family. That's one of the reason's Hiro left her in the first place. He wasn't ready to be a dad. Not only that he told her he didn't find her attractive anymore.

"What if you find a job and then be able to move out on your own, what are you going to tell him then?" She said, giving her a look, Maka only shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. She never really wrapped her head around it.

What would she do if she got a job, and she was able to pay to keep Olivia in school, and to house and nurse her until she grows older? Does that mean she has to forget about Soul and all of his doing's? She sighed not knowing what to say.

"I don't know Liz, honesty it never crossed my mind until you said something about it just now." She admitted.

"Listen Maka, in my opinion, if you do like him which I think you do, you should ask him how he feels! A guy like that is hard to find, and if he's doing a better job than what Hiro could do helping you support Olivia, then hell you got yourself a man!" She smiled, crossing her legs over one another.

"I guess so, but like I told you before Liz, were nothing but friends, plus who would want a single mother with a child?" She reminded her, Liz gave out a snort.

"Who the hell cares about that? From what you told me, he doesn't seem to care either." She told her, Liz was right, he didn't seem to care. When he found her sleeping on the bench in the park, he saw that she had a kid, yet he took her in regardless of her being a single mother. Maybe Liz was right, it didn't matter.

Liz and Maka both adverted their attention towards Tsubaki who walked up towards them with a handful of clothes. Maka laughed a bit, on how she almost fell over because of the amount of clothes she was carrying.

"Tsubaki, mind telling us what all of this is?" Maka asked, as she helped her place the clothes on the counter after Liz moved out the way. She gave her a small smile as she fished in her purse for something.

"I brought our bathing suits for the beach, I also spent a little extra for some clothes for you." She smiled, Maka gave her big hug as she happily returned it back to her friend.

"Thank you so much Tsubaki, but you didn't have to do all of this for me." She sighed, gesturing towards the big pile of clothes that laid on the counter. Tsubaki shook her head in disagreement.

"You don't have to thank me Maka, I'm doing this because I care about you and Olivia's well being!" She chimed, handing Liz the debit card as she rung up all the clothes priced before giving it back. Maka nodded her head as she gave her a loving smile. Just then she heard a yelling.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Olivia yelled, running away from Patty who was laughing as she pretended to be some sort of wild animal. She ran right into her mothers arms as she laughed at Patty.

"Are you all ready to go Olivia?" Maka asked, receiving a nod and smile from her little one.

"I'm all ready, it was nice playing with you Aunt Patty!" She smiled, waving in Patty's direction.

"I loved playing with you to Olivia! We have to do it again sometime. Ok?" She asked, Olivia gave her a thumbs up. Liz handed Tsubaki the bags as she thanked her for shopping.

"I hope to see you around again, and who knows maybe we will since were back in the city." Liz smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Tsubaki and Maka gave her a nod as Patty gathered by her sisters side waving goodbye.

"Now that we have our swimsuits, it looks like we are heading to the beach!" Tsubaki chimed, as Maka popped the trunk so they could set their items in the back. Closing it up, Maka rushed Olivia inside the car as she strapped her in tight before they drove off.

Tsubaki hummed a tune, as Maka shifted in her seat a bit, looking out the window. She let out a small sigh, which caused Tsubaki to lift a brow.

"Maka, is there something the matter, you seem kind of down?" Tsubaki asked, giving her friend a side glance and kept her attention on the road at the same time. Maka shook her head.

"I'm alright I guess I'm just a little nervous about the whole thing, don't you think we may be rushing things a bit?" She questioned her black raven friend who was checking up on a sleeping Olivia from her mirror. She gave out a small laugh.

"I don't think its to fast at all, actually I think its the perfect timing don't you?" She asked her, Maka cocked her head a little to the right. What was she talking about it was the perfect time?

"Uh, Tsubaki I don't understand where your getting at with this? What do you mean by the right time?" She sighed, pulling strands of hair behind her ears as she shifted once more in her seat.

"I think it's best to let love happen when it happens," She smiled."So I wouldn't worry Maka, your not rushing anything and you will be fine. It's alright to be nervous, it happens to everyone when their around someone they like." She explained to her, a small smile appeared on Maka's face as she nodded her head.

"Thanks Tsubaki, I guess I'm just hoping that I'm everything he's looking for I guess." She shrugged, fixing her gaze back out the window.

"Your Maka Albarn, your perfect just the way you are." She told her, Maka smiled at her friend she was truly amazing.

"Thanks." She said, letting her thoughts wonder off in search for more answers for the question she keeps asking herself.

Was she good enough for him?

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since Iv'e updated this one. I thought I might just because I thought you all would be happy if I did.

How was it? You know what to do my little kittens! Click review and tell me yourself. Any questions? Just ask!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	8. Beach Fun Begins

Getting ready for the beach wasn't really as hard as Maka thought. Tsubaki had bought her a beautiful bathing suit, it was a nice tinted yellow color that was a two piece with red hearts pattered all over it. She thought it was perfect, it wasn't as revealing, but it did show off most of her stomach.

She twisted and turned in the bathroom mirror getting a full glance of herself, before nodding in satisfaction. She looked good, she wasn't going to lie. Her long sandy blonde hair sprawled out. Pair of shades rested in her hair. Sunscreen all over her body. She was ready for the beach.

"You think you can just squirt the almighty Blackstar and get away with it!"

Well almost everyone was ready for the beach, Olivia and Blackstar decided it would be a good idea to fill the water guns up in the house and start a water fight.

Soul didn't seemed to mind, but he did threaten Blackstar and told him whatever he soaked he was going to clean it up. But when Blackstar made a cocky comment. Soul threatened to clean the mess up with his face.

Maka grabbed her blue towel from the rack as she covered her bottom half in it. She peeked out from the bathroom only to find Blackstar and Olivia running back and forth, soaking each other, Maka couldn't help to think why he was alright with them doing that.

But then when you think about it a moment, Blackstar does stupid shit a ll the time. So this may not be the first time Soul would have to put up with his shit.

Maka adverted her attention on Soul's appearance and she had to say, he looked great. His tan colored skin showed off his good body. His plain black colored swim trunks and shades that rested in his head, he also wore some sort of silver chain around his neck. His red-crimson colored eyes bored as he watched the two continue to run back and forth.

Tsubaki noticed Maka still peering from the bathroom before she motioned her out. Maka thought Tsubaki looked really good in her bathing suit, it was purple and had green strips across it.

"Alright you guys, Maka is ready its time to put the guns away so we can get going." Tsubaki announced, Maka nodded her head, but when she turned to look at Soul he was already staring at her, taking in the view.

A small blush crept up on her face as she turned away quickly trying to avoid his gaze. She could hear him chuckle as he got off the seat and stood beside her. Starling her a bit she put on a quick small smile to cover up her heated face.

"You look really nice Maka." He smirked, removing the sunglasses from on top of his head ans placing them gently onto his face as he gave her a smirk. She nodded her head.

"Thanks Soul, so do you." She told him, he gave her a smile as they all made their way out the door. She could still hear Blackstar and Olivia complaining about wanting to finish their game now, but Tsubaki kept telling them no.

Blackstar, Tsubaki and Olivia road in one car, leaving Maka and Soul to drive in his car. Soul carefully opened the door for her, she gave him a smile as she got in. Closing the door behind her, he ran around the front of the car before getting in himself.

"Sp you looking forward to going to the beach?" He asked her, Maka turned her head towards Soul and gave him a nod. She was really excited to go to the beach.

"Yeah, I think its going to be fun, plus this would be me and Olivia's first time going to a beach." She told him, his eyes went wide as he gave her a blank stare, Maka nodded her head as she scratched the back of it nervously.

"Wait so you have never been to the beach before, ever?" He asked, starting up the car as he back out of the drive way. Maka sighed as she shook he head in response.

"No I haven't, but there is a first time for everything right?" She smiled, he continued to stare at her before giving her a smirk.

"Right, and don't worry, this will be a time you will never forget." He smirked, as they drove off towards the beach.

* * *

"What a perfect day to show off my godly body!" Blackstar beamed, jumping out of the car once they arrived. Olivia laughed at Blackstar ranting about his ego again. Tsubaki gave out a sigh as she began to take stuff out of the trunk.

"Need any help?" A voice behind her asked, it was Maka. Tsubaki gave her a small smile."Since you know, Blackstar seems to be busy with something else" She said, as Tsubaki handed her some of the items they packed.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time." She chuckled, Maka nodded her head in agreement as they all made there way towards the sandy beach to find a place to settle in.

It was beautiful, Maka has only set foot in this place for five minutes and she's already in love with the place. The nice warm rays of sun beating down hitting her face, the feeling of the warm grains of tiny sand massaging her feet and also the smell of the bright blue ocean. It was truly remarkable.

"Maka, are you feeling alright?" Soul asked, helping Tsubaki set up the tent, Maka gave him a smile as she turned her attention back towards the ocean.

"It's just so beautiful," She sighed, Soul gave her a chuckle as he took some of the items she was holding out of her hand before walking back towards Tsubaki with a smirk.

"That would be the magical wonders of the beach." She rolled her eyes, once she turned around everything was already set up. That was fast. She watched as Blackstar and Olivia picked up where the left off in their game. Tsubaki was laying back and enjoying the sun's rays and soul was now looking at her. Wait, he was looking at her? Why? She thought as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Come on, wanna take a walk with me?" He asked, giving her a smirk.

"What about the others?" She asked, gesturing to the rest of the gang. Soul grabbed her hand and gave off a small shrug.

"They know." He told her.

"Alright then . . " She trailed as they made their way down the sandy beach. Tsubaki continued to watch the two waltz down the beach.

"I think this was meant to happen." She smiled.

* * *

A/N: Here we are! Review!~

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	9. Confession Sort Of

Maka didn't understand why Soul wanted to take a walk with her, but then when she thinks about it a bit, what was there to understand at all? He mentioned to her about seeing the sights or something like that. And even though she didn't get to see the sights he was talking about yet, the view she was getting was just as good.

She doesn't understand why she has never took the time to bring Olivia to a place as wonderful as this, its a stress relief that's for sure. Its like when you would have the most fucked up day of your life, you step into a different world and everything just automatically gets better.

But, sadly in reality that doesn't happen, at least not to her. Even though she was in the most relaxing place in Death City at the moment she was still stressed about a lot of things. The fact that her mother wants her and Olivia to live with her, knowing her mother she won't give up that easy, that is where Maka gets her determination from.

How she will be able to repay Soul back for all the things he has done for her and Olivia, its kind of funny when she thinks about it how one random stranger can change her and her daughters life so quickly. Its more like a gift when she thinks about it, maybe even faith?

Maka smiles, knowing that something good is happening in their lives again. Olivia was happy, she sort of have a full family now, no worries about anything at all. Everything was just perfect the way it was and Maka wouldn't want it to change for anything in the world.

"Something on your mind?" A voice called out, snapping her out of her little world, Maka raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, not sure about what he said the first time.

"Your daydreaming, so I asked if there was something on your mind." He smirked, Maka nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, but don't worry its nothing serious." She said giving him a polite smile.

"Mind telling me what you were thinking?" He asked her out of the blue, as they continued to walk along the shoreline.

Maka blinked a couple of times, not sure what there was to tell him. She's already mentioned to him about how grateful she was to him. So what was there to tell him, that she was happy Olivia had other people besides herself in her life? They both stopped, Maka looked up to see Soul gazing at her.

She couldn't help to have a small blush appear on her face. She let out a nervous cough. It's weird to be able to look the one you like right in the face, knowing they don't know you have feelings towards them.

Maka only gave out a small shrug."I was just thinking about, how happy I am that Olivia is happy." She told him. Soul gave her a genuine smile as he waved her to keep walking.

Its not the first time he's heard her say that. He knew she was happy that Olivia was happy and truth be told so was he. Olivia felt like a daughter he never had, even though he never really planned on having any kids at all. But, this was different, Olivia was different, Maka was different and he liked it. Who would of ever thought that they would end up here, after the weird encounter they faced.

He adverts his attention towards the right where Maka was humming as she kept her gaze out towards the ocean. He smiled, as he grabbed her hand making her jump a little. She looked at him with a blank expression on her face a bit, but soon eased up and let him hold her hand as they continued to walk.

"Maka, Iv'e been thinking." He breathed, catching Maka's attention.

She looked up at him, green gazing into red as she cocked a brow in confusion. Was he really going to tell her he loved her and wanted to be with her? Was he ready to take on the responsibility to have a child and girlfriend living with him?

He was doing it now? So it couldn't be that hard right? What really caught his attention was whether she felt the same way. Sure Tsubaki encouraged him to so this, but would he succeed was his big question. He's not going to lie, he fell in love with her the day he met her. Not because she was naked and bathing in a lake. He just fell in love.

What's not to love about her? She had a nice curvy body a great personality a wonderful kid might he add. She was perfect and so was Olivia, and the fact of the matter is he wouldn't be able to stand it if she went away with another. He wanted her all for himself as selfish as that sounds. People might think its to fast, but he thinks its the perfect time.

"What's wrong Soul?" She asked, her voice sounding sweet as honey.

His throat clogged up he couldn't speak. He stopped walking for a moment and he could tell that Maka was getting a little nervous of his actions. She let go of his hand.

"Soul, are you alright you seem a little pale." She said, looking at his face.

"I'm fine, it's just that its something Iv'e been meaning to tell you." He sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What is it?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"I want to know if you will accept me, as your lo- . . ." He was cut off by a voice calling in the distant. He cursed under his breath and him and Maka both adverted their attention towards the voice. Soul raised a brow, as Maka's narrowed hers in anger.

"What the fuck does she want." She snapped lightly, glaring at her mother that was running towards them waving her hands frantically in the air.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: If there's a story you want Soulkitten to update let her know!

Soul: I'm sure she'll be cool with it.

Blackstar: Yahoo, hold on. . I'm not in this chapter. Bummer!

Soul: Quit your wining you'll be in the next I think.

Blackstar: I better be or else!

Maka: Or else what?

Soulkitten: Hey, guys sorry I was doing something, Blackstar can you please?

Blackstar: Hell yeah! Till next time dogs!

Soul: It's kittens you moron!

Soulkitten: Review!


	10. Mother vs Daughter

A/n: Sorry I screwed that up, this the real chapter 10!

* * *

Maka couldn't believe what she was seeing at this very moment, not only did she not get to hear what Soul had to tell her, but he was also interrupted. She glared as the ash blonde haired women held her chest as she panted and gained oxygen. Why was her mother here? The last time she talked to her was over the phone and she was pretty sure she made it clear that she didn't want to see her anymore.

She knew that reason, she was here to take Maka and Olivia back. She has to be joking if she thinks their going back with her. Maka adverted her attention towards Soul who was looking at her mother with great confusion. He didn't know who she was or where she came from. All Maka know's is she wants her to go back from where ever she came from truth be told.

"Maka, I'm so happy I found you." She smiled, swiping her hair over her shoulder. God must hate her right now, why would her mother pick today of all day's to go to the beach? She thought observing her bathing suit. Kami looked at her daughter, then adverted her attention towards the albino next to her. She cocked a brow.

"Who is this young man?" She asked her daughter who was obviously ignoring her. Soul noticed this before giving out a sigh."I'm..." He was interrupted by a snicker from Maka."None of your business." She said harshly making her mother flinch. Soul could see the tension building up between the two."Who are you?" He asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'm her mother, Kami Albarn." She said proudly, Maka only rolled her eyes. Why is she here again? Besides to make her life a living hell. She thought bitterly as she clenched her fist."Nice to meet you, I'm Soul Evans." He told her shaking her hand. She nodded her head slowly before looking in Maka's direction.

"Maka, how have you been?" She asked. Maka looked at her mother before giving out a rude scoff. Soul couldn't believe the way she was acting. In front of her mother none the less."Why are you here?" She said bitterly, now glaring at her mother. Kami shook her head giving out a small sigh.

"Maka." She breathed, rubbing the bridge of her nose."You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" She asked, eyeing her mother very carefully."You should know, after all I did call you the other day." She reminded her, Maka only shook her head. Soul eye raised in confusion. She called her the other day? And Maka never mentioned anything about it?

"Where's Olivia? I would like to see her?" She smiled, Maka snapped just like that."Why? So you can hold her in your arms and tell her its alright and then throw her to the side like you did me!" She scoffed. Soul looked at Maka cautiously, he could see how tense she was and it wasn't good."Maka, how dare you speak to me in that tone!" She retorted.

"It's not like I give two shits, I specifically told you to leave us alone, yet then you show up here?" Maka snorted, rolling her eyes. Kami shook her head ans sighed."I'm here for you two, I've always have and always will, Maka I want you and Olivia to come back home with me, I really truly miss you both and I want to help." She stated and Soul's eyes widened. He wanted to say something but decided to keep it shut for now.

"No, I already told you that, Olivia is happy..and I don't want that to change now, and not ever!' She screamed, knowing she was making a scene but didn't care."You think this will make her happy?" She said, gesturing towards Soul making him flinch. What does she mean this? He's been helping Maka raise Olivia not that she cared to even notice.

"You can't survive like this Maka, you need more help!" She scolded."I already have help no thanks to you, Soul has been helping me and I have been very grateful!" She snickered, pointing towards Soul."You making a big mistake, first you have a child and now your not even raising it properly, Olivia is practically growing up and another strangers home!" She seethed.

"That's enough, you don't know half the shit your talking about alright! Soul has been more helpful then you ever were!" She pointed out, placing her hands on her hips."I have so helped you out!" She defended."By throwing me out into the streets after you found out I was pregnant with Olivia!" She screamed, the tears starting to fall.

"It wasn't my idea to have you run out with some random guy and have a baby!" She snorted."You know what, I don't even give a fuck anymore, even though that happened the outcome was still great!" She yelled, wiping away her tears. Soul couldn't help to feel pained, he wanted to say something, tell Kami off and get her to leave so he could hold Maka in his arms, but its best to let the problem sort out on its own.

"The outcome, got you to where you are today Maka!" She pointed out. Was she really trying to say Olivia was a mistake? Maka shut up for a couple of seconds. She gazed up at her mother's angry face."Your saying Olivia was a mistake?" She whispered, Kami rolled her eyes and gave out a sigh."You know what I mean Maka, this is why you can't do this own your own!" She snickered.

"She's not." A voice jumped in. Kami turned her attention towards Soul."What?" She said, not sure if she had heard him very clearly the first time."I said, she's not...I'm helping her." He told he flat out, Kami let out a laugh."Tell me Soul, do you have any child experiences what so ever?" She asked. He shook his head."I don't but it doesn't mean I can't learn." He retorted.

"You see Maka, this is what you depend on? You have to be joking!" She laughed, Soul cringed at her words."Are you here for anything else besides make her life a living hell?" She scoffed, wanting her to leave them alone."I'm her mother, I can do or say whatever I please!" She snickered."Not control her." He said.

"No, but I have my moments." She smirked, looking over at Maka who was all broken up in emotions."Your such a bitch." Maka growled, her mother shook her head."You'll learn, for now I'll leave you, but don't worry I'll see you around this conversation is not over young lady, I do not approve of these conditions." She stated, gazing at Soul who also shot her a glare.

* * *

Updated!:) Sorry It's short!

Maka: It's alright!

Soul: Yeah, no biggy, so Soulkitten?

Soulkitten: Yes?

Soul: When are you going to update Falling for the enemy?

Maka: Why?

Soul: It was getting interesting!

Soulkitten: tomorrow?

Soul: Yo star, its up tomorrow.

Blackstar: Seriously? Hell Yeah!

Soukitten: Uh, I'm confused?

Maka: Till next time kittens!


	11. It's About Time You Knew

What was going on? Maka could understand anything at this pint, did she not understand her when she told her specifically to leave her and her daughter alone and yet then she shows up here? What was she doing here and more importantly how did she know where they were in the first place. She would't bother going back and asking because knowing her mother she would probably just come up with some shit of an excuse.

She actually had the nerve to tell Soul off, which only ticked off Maka more. Not only that she still insist on her and Olivia living with her and all Maka could think about this whole situation was why? Why did she want her and Olivia to go back with her so bad. Maka couldn't help to think that her mother could just be using her and Olivia for some reason. But, if that is the case then Maka wouldn't follow along no matter how much her mother disagreed being with Soul.

Maka would never just get up and leave Soul after all of the things he has done for he and Olivia. What kind of person would she be if she just abandoned him like that? What would he think if she would just get up and leave. But she knows that's not the main reason she won't just give in to her mother's request. She loved him, she didn't want to leave him because her made Olivia happy. He made her happy and that hasn't happened in her life for so long.

"Maka. Slow down would you!" A voice called.

The voice sounded a little far away she thought to herself as she turned around and met up with Soul's huffy looking figure as he ran to catch up to her. Once he finally caught up, he gave Maka a small sigh, before placing one hand on his bare chest and the other on his knee trying his best to catch his breath. Maka only watched in silence as he eyes castes downwards.

She had no idea she was moving so quickly, she didn't even hear Soul calling her name. That must of been how upset she was thinking about everything that was going on at the moment. Maka adverted her eyes back on Soul once he finally regained his posture and his breath. He began to meet gazes with Maka, but she could tell that he was worried.

"Are you going to be alright Maka?" He questioned. She only looked at him in silence. How was she suppose to say that she was going to be alright when he can obviously see that she isn't? She really didn't want him to worry about her that was the last thing on her mind."You don't have to worry about me Soul. I'll be fine." She whispered in a very low voice.

Soul only shook his head in denial. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth at all. Soul only continued to stare at Maka, as she did the same with him not saying another word. She was right, he wouldn't believe her if she was to say she was fine. She just had to face up to the truth, why would she be okay after having a very intense argument with a mother you haven't seen in years?

"You should already know. I don't believe a word your telling me." He started explained to her, but all Maka could do was nod her head slowly. He could see right through her. Maka turned her head slightly avoiding his gaze, but what good would that do? If she turned around she would only look him in the eyes again.

"Soul. I wouldn't worry about it, it's nothing that important." She finally came out and said.

"Nothing that important Maka? Do you think your mother trying to take you away from me isn't important?" He said in a stern voice which caught Maka by surprise at what she was hearing.

"What do you mean by that?" She whispered, turning her gaze back on Soul and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He looked serious.

"Sometimes you can be just a bit clueless. I love you to much to let you go idiot." He snickered, all Maka could do was stare and not say a word at all. The only question that ran through her mind was:

He loved her?

* * *

Tsubaki was getting a little tired, the sun was nearly setting and they haven't even been there that long at all. She continued to watch in silence as Blackstar and Olivia continued to squirt each other with water guns. She's not really so sure how long the two have been add it. But, she can happily admit that its been more than just a few minutes. They have been playing this game for about a couple of hours.

She couldn't help to smile when Olivia had smiled or even laughed. She could understand why Maka would do more than anything to see her happy because, Tsubaki had to admit it was the most greatest thing on earth was to see her happy for once, considering the lifestyle she had before her and Maka came to know Soul.

Tsubaki watched as they continued to squirt each other until Olivia finally stopped in her track and tried her best to breath. Blackstar started to stop and make sure she was alright. Tsubaki could see her nod her head, and then that's when Blackstar just started bursting out laughing. Olivia only smiled at him.

"I guess I can call being the winner. Huh squirt?" He chuckled. Olivia only gave him a smile before pumping her gun up some more and laughing as he continued to rant. Just before he could finish talking a big splash of water shot him right in the face, which led to Olivia and Tsubaki to start laughing at the scene. Blackstar only pouted and crossed his arms as the girls continued to laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Uncle Blackstar." She laughed. Tsubaki took this chance to walk up towards the two, and still couldn't help to laugh at her boyfriends drenched figure.

"Tsubaki. You seen that right!" He said looking at his girlfriend for help. Olivia smiled as she ran towards Tsubaki and wrapped her arms around her legs as she continued to laugh at Blackstar's little temper.

"I did, it was really funny to, but don't worry Blackstar you can call the win next time. But Olivia won this battle." She giggled, which only made him groan in response. He was the star, and he wouldn't lose to anyone, no matter who it was, but then once he thinks about it. He was willing to make an exception for Olivia.

"Fine. But, I can tell you won't be so lucky next time!" He smirked, which made a smile appear on Olivia's face as she ran towards him and gave him a small hug. He embraced her back, looking up at Tsubaki who was smiling at the scene.

* * *

Maka couldn't think anymore, sure she couldn't think before when she had all those emotions running through her body when she and her mother had that argument a few hours ago. But this, that was happening right here was completely different and all she could do was stay paralyzed in shock as Soul only gazed at her waiting for her to say something. What should she say?

He told her he loved her and didn't want her to leave. She did feel the same way about him, she loved him as well but why couldn't she just come out and say that? What was holding her back? She continued to ask herself these questions, but her hand began to shake a bit not able to think of a way to just come out and tell him she loved him.

"Maka. I know this is all a surprise for you, but I mean it." He sighed, walking up a little closer grabbing her shaking hand. She jumped a bit to his touch and then eased down a bit. She was still unable to process what was going on at the moment.

"Soul. I love you too, I guess I was a little afraid and confused." She whispered, but by this time he had already pulled her into a hug. Embracing her as closely as he could, Maka didn't realize it till now but she was now crying. Which only caused Soul to pull her closer and embrace he harder. it's been such a long time before she's felt like this. Wanted, loved, cared for...noticed.

"Listen. You don't have to feel confused. What I want more than anything in this world is to see you and Olivia happy." He smirked, pulling out of the embrace and wiping away her tears.

"Y-you do. Soul. I just don't get it though, I'm a single mother raising a child. Why do you want to be with someone like me?" She stuttered a bit. Soul only looked at her a bit dumbfounded by what she just said, but then his blank look turned soft and caring.

"I don't care if your a single mom, with more than one child. Maka I love you and Olivia for you. There's nothing more to it. So what do you say?" He questioned her, but Maka didn't really understand what he was asking until he held out his hand for her to grab. She only looked at it blankly before looking up meeting his gaze.

"Would you let me be apart of you and Olivia's life. And not give a fuck what anyone else thinks?" He smirked. Maka continued to let the question process through a bit. he loved her and she loved him. Olivia will finally have a family she's been longing to have. Why would Maka say no if she didn't want her little girl to be happy? This could be a new start for them.

"I would like that Soul. Olivia and I both would." She whispered, a small smile breaking on her lips. Soul took the chance to pull her closer into him, but not for a hug like Maka had thought once their lips were touching. Soul continued to kiss her in a gentle way that made Maka just instantly melt into the kiss. She hoped for this day to happen and she wanted it to stay this way.

Forever.

* * *

Updated! :)

Soukitten: Here's for the fan who asked me to update this! And don't worry I will fill the rest of your request!

Maka: So soul and I are together now?

Soul: Seems that way. But I have to admit I don't mind.

Maka: -Blushes- Remember to review!

Soul: -Smirks- Till next time kittens.


End file.
